


30 Days to Kill

by Rivercat3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a cop, Stabbing, Undertale characters are not own by me, Violence, sans is a cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivercat3/pseuds/Rivercat3
Summary: There's always a reason why we hide things. After all not everyone's life is perfect.WARNING: Things in this story should not be reenacted in real life. This is all fictional and it should stay fictional.Extra Warnings!: Descriptions of violence, Contains gore, Abuse, and Past TraumaUndertale Characters do not belong to me but other Characters do.





	1. Chapter one: A new Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: There's always a reason why we hide things. After all not everyone's life is perfect.  
> WARNING: Things in this story should not be reenacted in real life. This is all fictional and it should stay fictional.

“STOP IT!!! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU!!

 

The killer only laughed like a maniac, and continued to strike down the person in front of them. The victim only screamed out more much to the killers pleasure. Afterall why don’t we have a little fun as one of our own dies.

 

**(Monday June 2nd, 6:28am)**

 

Walking through the doors of the police building was nothing new for you, after all you did work here. Glancing around the room, desperately scanning for your boss who you had a sinking feeling you wanted to avoid today.

 

“AH! There you are Miss.L/N” and frick there goes your last remains of hope.

 

“Morning Mr.Odwell” You replied with a now forced smile on your face.

 

“I have some good news for you today” By good news you hoped it was that guy you arrested finally getting into prison.

 

“Oh? Do you now?”

 

“Yes! In fact we may have finally found a partner for you.” Dear god please tell me I didn't hear what he said correctly.

 

“Really now?” Your forced smile twitched in irritation a little.

 

“Yes and I believe he shall be the perfect candidate for you to work with”. Fuck you too god you think silently as you pictured the middle finger in your head.

 

“Oh...okay then, when do I get to meet him?”

 

“Today, around eight am I believe.”

 

“Mmm ok,thanks for the tip”

 

**(Monday June 2nd, 7:59am)**

Sitting at your desk, cleaning it up a bit you hear a faint knock at your door. Not feeling like getting up you replied with a “Come in” towards the door. Looking up right when the door began to creak, your eyes caught sight of a boney looking hand on the knob. Your hand immediately went towards the gun at your hip. Once the thing finally stepped through fully you could see it was a short skeleton wearing a police uniform. You’ve never seen him around before this, so it’s best to keep your guard up.

 

“Excuse me, but who are you”? Your hand twitches as it was near the gun.

  
“I’m uh Sans, Sans The Skeleton. I’m suppose to be Miss.L/N’s new partner”

 

“Oh that’s uh me, sorry about that have a seat”.  Your hand began to move away from the gun. Sans closed the door before coming over to your desk, and having a seat. Stretching out your hand over your fairly average messy desk, looking at Sans ready for him to do the same.

 

“I’m officer Y/n L/n, and I guess starting today your my new partner.” Sans smiled a little before grabbing your hand with his.

 

“Nice to meet cha Y/n L/n, and I believe you already know my name. Also I hope you’ll find me very handy as we work together. Then you both firmly shook hands like mature adults. Then for some strange reason your new partner had a grin as wide as the chester cat from “Alice In Wonderland”.

 

“What”? You responded seeming as you didn’t know as to why his grin would be that wide. Then he lifted the hand he shook with, and said “handy”. Your face began to coat in embarrassment for not recognizing it sooner. For some odd reason he laughed in response to this. Though it wasn’t long before the laughing was replaced with a light knocking on your office door.

 

“Come in” Behind that door was Mr.Odwell most likely coming in to give you a new case.

 

“Miss.L/n sorry to bother your bonding time with Sans but I have a very personal matter that I would like you to work on”. Your body stiffened at this type of case.

 

“What about Sans”?

 

“He can work on it to, but here’s the gist of it. Ahem a friend of mines meet a very unfortunate end last night around 10pm”. He says as he goes around Sans then  goes to throw the case file on your desk. You open the case file as he starts to talk again.

“His name was Mark Twain:male, age thirty-four, brown hair with green eyes. He liked to fish and hike in his free time, and the only one that I would think would try to harm him is Mr.Zimmer a colleague of his”. He finally finishes and sighs before looking up to you.

 

“Thanks Mr.Odwell we’ll definitely do our best to help”.

 

“No, thank you Miss.L/n and Sans. I appreciate that you guys are doing this for me”.  Then without another word he left the room.

 

“So I guess this will be our first case working together...heh”

 

“Yeah I guess so Sans” You replied with a sweet smile gracing your lips.

 

**(Monday June 2nd, 3:45)**

You and Sans were just currently sitting in your office trying to find information from Mark Twain’s file. You two have pretty much been there the entire day other than Sans who went out to get some grub from a place called Grillby’s.

 

“Miss.L-” Before Sans could finish his statement you spoke up.

 

“It’s Y/n for the millionth time Sans.” You say groaning than going to drag your hand through your hair.

 

“Welp I’ve got nothing other than the stuff Mr.Odwell said”

 

“Guess we should check the scene of the crime tomorrow.What do you say?”

 

“I’ll have to go anyways won’t I?” A playful smile overcame over your frustrated frown before you had the chance to respond.

 

“Defiantly Sans.”

 

Then for the rest of the day nothing eventful happened. Work ended and You and Sans parted your ways for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a little late  
> (Also has not been spelled checked so notify me if you see something wrong) Thanks for the help and support!


	2. Chapter 2:Investigating lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start investigating the case....or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know i'm a day late, i got no excuse for that. So sorry.

“N-no stop it!”

 

The killer only keep on stabbing the poor man as a response. The man could feel each time the knife pierced his skin. It felt sicking knowing that it was going through him like this. At this rate he could feel himself bleeding all over his cold tiled marble kitchen floor. 

 

The man prayed silently in his head as his demised continued. He could hear the killers laughter as he felt his life slipping away.

 

The killer stepped away from the victim who they just murdered and went ahead to clean up the area.

 

**(Tuesday June 3rd, 10:29am)**

 

Currently Sans and You were investigating the scene of the crime. You two have been wandering around for a good hour or so but found nothing. Signing in frustration you stop your search and yell out for Sans.

 

“Sans there’s nothing here that we can use, Let’s go and investigate Mr.Zimmer instead!” It wasn’t long until he was right by your side.

 

Now you two were in your car driving to Mr.Zimmer's address, chatting ideally with each other.

 

“So Sans what made you want to become an officer in the first place”? There was only a brief pause before he replied.

 

“It was originally a bet with a friend of mine. You see she’s an officer too but she works at a different city. Also at the time I was a lazy bum on my ass with no job. Anyways I lost the bet and had to try this out. In the end it turns out I really enjoyed helping solve these cases and so here I am”

 

“That’s good, but why not work with her instead of us”?

 

“My brother Papyrus,-” You glanced at him as he spoke and could see how his eyes lit up when he said his brothers name. You were absolutely fascinated by this aspect of him and wanted to glance longer. Sadly you couldn’t do that since you were driving the car. “Is going to college here to become a chef and I didn’t want him to be out on his own so I might of secretly followed him to this city”.

 

“Sooo you're basically stalking your brother”?

 

“No! Well maybe, he’s a nice guy and I don’t want him to get himself into any danger.”

 

“Heh must be nice having someone you care for”

 

“It is….”

 

**(Tuesday June 3rd 11:29am)**

 

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

 

“Who’s there?” You glared straight at Sans after he said that.

 

“What? Not one for jokes”?

 

“Right now, no”.

 

You repeated the action of knocking on  Mr.Zimmer’s door. No one answers the door you keep knocking at. You decided you don’t want to keep standing here and knocking so you head back to the car with Sans and head out to lunch.

 

**(Tuesday June 3rd 11:53am)**

 

Right now you and Sans are outside of a restaurant/bar called Grillby’s.

 

“So come here often”? You asked Sans in an attempt to humor the skeleton.

 

“Yeah, how’d ya know”.

 

“One you literally told me the directions to this place as if you've been here five million times, and know a hundred different ways of how to get here”.

 

“You know...I probably do know how to get here a hundred different ways”.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it”.

 

“So are we going to head in Detective Y/N”?

 

“Yeah, yeah... I guess we are”. You reply to Sans.

 

Going into the establishment, you could feel a warmth settling in your chest. You smile at the feeling and look around the place. Immediately you notice the monsters staring at you and your hand instinctively reaches for your gun. Your hand is around the handle and that warm feeling in your chest has gone cold.

 

“Heya sans”!, “How’s it going Sans”?, “Back here this early?”. The crowd of monsters erupt into chatter, welcoming your partner Sans, some of them even mention you since your right next to the guy. Your hand lets go of the handle and the warmth feeling in your chest returns with a breath of relief.

 

You turn towards Sans and see that he’s looking at you oddly. No sooner than you catch his staring does he turn away and speak.

 

“Ready to go sit down detective”? Your utterly 

 

“Uh, yeah...let us go and have a seat.” Sans doesn't reply, instead he leads the way to the bar and sits on a stool and pats the spot next to him. You comply and sit in the spot next to him. A fireman no that's not right, a man made of fire comes over and silienty lifts a writing pad. 

 

“The regular for me and my partner over here will have the same”. The man of fire doesn't write anything down, he just silently nods and leaves. Then it strikes you that you, yourself did not personally order your meal. You didn’t even get to look at a goddamn menu!!!

 

“Wait, what did you get me”?  You are now worried about the possibility of not wanting the meal.

 

“Just some fries and a burger”.  Oh...that doesn't sound too bad. During the time of waiting for the meal Sans strikes up a conversation with you. Your not exactly sure what you two are conversing about but somehow you find yourself smiling throughout the chat.

 

Eventually a plate of a hamburger and fries is set in front of you. Glancing back at Sans you see he’s received the same thing with a ketchup bottle. Sans offers you the ketchup bottle, you accept it. Taking your bun off of your hamburger you open the cap and tip it upside down over the food. Before you can even squeeze the bottle the top falls off and the ketchup spills all over your hamburger. Sans is chuckling as you stare at your food in disbelief.

 

“Here you can have mines”. Sans offers.

 

“Thanks”. Sans exchanges your plates. You both sit in contentment for the rest of lunch. After lunch you continue the investigation with Sans. There’s nothing to be found other than maybe looking for Mr.zimmer’s ex to see if she knows where he might be. You decided that the two of you could do that tomorrow. So at the end of the shift you and Sans parted ways.


	3. A/N

I am so so sorry for the delay, the next chapter for this story was supposed to come out tomorrow but me being me didn't even get halfway through to finishing it. Also I've been straying away from undertale but don't worry I will try to finish the story. After-all I don't want to leave you guys hanging.

**Next update for this story will be on November 15 of 2018.**


End file.
